Who Guards the Guardians?
by Kitt Chaos
Summary: Some of the animosities between the Guardians are growing, which distresses Angelique. What's a queen to do?
1. Default Chapter

**Who Guards the Guardians?**

**Chapter One - Arrival**

"Neither one was seriously hurt," Rosalia soothed. 

"I know, but it still pains me that discord exists among my Guardians. Their lives are hard enough without that added burden," the queen, Angelique, replied. 

"It's the nature of the Sacrea. Julious and Clavis, Light and Darkness and Oscar and Lumiale, Fire and Water are the most sharply divided. It is the powers they must control." 

"...I knew about Julious and Clavis...but Oscar and Lumiale? Oscar is so light-hearted and Lumiale so gentle..." 

"It's not as if they will ever come to blows like Randy and Zephel did. But, except for where their duties overlap, you will never find them together," Rosalia clarified. 

Angelique pondered that. Oscar had frightened her once with his earnest playboy act, but he possessed a very gentle and loyal heart under it all. Lumiale...she couldn't imagine gentle Lumiale having a conflict with anyone. 

"They are much more alike than they realize..." 

"Perhaps, but more different than you want to admit," Rosalia agreed and disagreed with the same statement, "Oscar craves action, he is all movement and passion. Lumiale shuns conflict of any sort and seeks peaceful things." 

"But don't they realize that one must be strong to be gentle? Doesn't Lumiale know that about himself? And Oscar, does he not realize that he governs his strength with gentleness? They are opposites, Fire and Water, Strength and Gentleness, but their natures are more complimentary than conflicted." 

Rosalia shrugged, "As I said their discord will never come to action. Even if Oscar were to try to push for it, Lumiale would simply avoid it." 

Angelique knew her Guardians a bit better than that. Lumiale had a strength at his core, she knew if he were pushed too hard, he would fight back. He'd hate every minute of it, but he would fight for what he believed in. Not that she could ever imagine Oscar pushing Lumiale that far. No, far more likely it would be bright Julious and somber Clavis disagreeing vocally. 

Angelique couldn't imagine them ever losing their tempers to the point of even really shouting at each other, but she knew that Julious with his decisive (and she admitted, bossy) nature often ran roughshod over Clavis' feelings without even knowing it. Clavis would never admit it, but Angelique knew how lonely Clavis really was. When Julious would become too stern with Clavis about his duties, it only acted to enforce Clavis' isolation and increase the discord between the Guardians of Light and Darkness. 

She sighed. She couldn't really figure out why Zephel and Randy had come to such discord as to actually brawl with each other. Even Marcel, who usually acted as a buffer, maintaining an uneasy peace between them, had been unable to stop their conflict. 

"Steel and Wind..." she said aloud. 

"Yes, it's a bit harder to figure their problems out," Rosalia agreed. 

"Maybe not...Steel is hard and solid and Zephel presides over Ingenuity, that is diligently applied thinking and crafting. Wind, Randy's Sacrea is more open and free, and Courage is internal, showing up suddenly when it is needed, not something you have to work so hard for. Randy also makes friends so easily and Zephel is still very much a loner. Then there is their age..." 

"So you think it might simply be their youth and not their Sacrea?" 

"I think it's a little of both. But what it does is show a problem with my Guardians." 

"Surely you don't think it is that serious! I am certain that after Julious spoke with them it will never happen again!" 

"I'm not too concerned that they will come to punches again. But...their fight does show that some of the Guardians aren't as happy as they could be. There is such a strain on them anyway, fulfilling their duties, it seems terrible that I can't do anything to help lessen these strains...and bring all the Guardians into peaceful accord," Angelique mused. 

"They are still people, Angelique, not just their Sacrea and powers. You can't force their feelings or dictate their hearts. Some disagreement is normal," Rosalia cautioned. 

"I know," Angelique smiled at her friend, "But I think perhaps the Sacrea is causing some of the problems too. Maybe...with the Queen's Sacrea, I can do something to make that not a factor in their friendships and relationships with each other." 

"You...are the Queen. If it seems like the right thing to do to you, I will help anyway I can!" 

" I know! I'm so glad you decided to stay and help me as my Aide! Now, how can I best use the Queen's Sacrea to solve this?" 

******** 

"How extraordinary," Clavis' voice was deep and quiet as usual. 

"What is it?" Lumiale's tones were the essence of gentleness. 

Clavis parted the branches that bore night-blooming flowers to show a girl curled up at the base of the bush, "A sleeping beauty." 

Lumiale smiled more deeply, knowing that was the name of the particular flower blooming under Clavis' hands as well as Clavis' veiled reference to the girl. 

"So it is. I wonder who she is?" 

Clavis looked up languidly at the moon for a long moment before sighing and allowing a small globe of Darkness to form in his hand. A lazy gesture sent it toward the girl where it dissipated and enveloped her before disappearing. 

"What...?" Lumiale wondered aloud. 

"She will sleep until morning. I can't very well leave her here outdoors. The moon is showing that it will rain. She can spend the rest of the night in the garden in my house, since she seems to favor sleeping in flower beds," Clavis knelt and took her into his arms. 

"I'd rather not have her wake up too early and disrupt my sleep," he continued as he stood up. 

Lumiale ran one gentle hand across her cheek, "She doesn't seem like the boisterous type." 

"She's sleeping outdoors at night under a bush. That is boisterous enough for me," Clavis commented wryly, "I'll let Julious sort out who she is and what she's doing here in the morning. Or maybe the afternoon." 

"I have a feeling she will appreciate the peaceful Darkness you've gifted her with tonight, then," Lumiale observed, "Have you noticed that things always seem to change around here when new girls show up?" 

Clavis slanted a disillusioned look into Lumiale's smiling face, "That is a source of never-ending frustration to me!" 

Lumiale laughed as he walked next to his friend while they returned to Clavis' manor. 

"Don't let it trouble you! I'll play a pretty song for you and your quiet companion tonight before I leave," he teased gently. 

"She's not my companion!" Clavis spoke with a touch more energy than usual. 

"But you admit she is quiet..." 

"Under the Sacrea of Darkness she could hardly be any other way," Clavis agreed. 

******** 

Clavis opened one eye and wondered why he felt a vague sense of irritation. He didn't normally wake in this state, though he would usually become irritated as the day wore on. He wondered how much longer he could continue to fulfill his duties in the face of the dreariness of his existence, then he would recall Angelique's face and the compassion he felt toward the people of the universe and somehow rouse himself enough to face one more day. 

Oh, yes. He was going to have to walk all the way over to Julious' offices and tell him about the girl. That was what irritated him so much. Though it was still early, he decided to get the unpleasant task over with as soon as possible. He roused, completed his morning rituals and glided toward the front door of his chambers. He looked in at his garden as he passed and stopped in his tracks. 

The girl held his cat in her sleep. The unfaithful beast was purring in her arms. Looking a little closer, Clavis noticed that one of her hands was gently stroking the cat's paw, even though she seemed to sleep still. He thought he'd used enough Sacrea to keep her asleep until the afternoon. Sensing that she was still peaceful and not apt to cause any upset whether she still slept or not, Clavis decided to hurry up and get her out of his garden and into Julious' care as soon as possible. 

He hissed against the bright morning light as he opened the front door and made his way to Julious' manor. 

His news upset Julious. Clavis could see it in the tension in Julious' shoulders as he strode with quick, impatient steps toward Clavis' chambers. 

"What were you thinking? To use Sacrea directly on someone not knowing if she belonged here or not..." Julious muttered at Clavis. 

"Such an irresponsible attitude I expect from the younger ones, but honestly, Clavis! You should know better!" 

Clavis just wished that Julious would be a little less forcefully decisive. And a little less loud. The Guardian of Light didn't know how to do anything without overwhelming with his presence, that was for sure! 

Julious, like an arrow shot from a bow, brushed the attendants answering the door aside and strode purposefully toward Clavis' garden. He didn't say a thing about Clavis' decor, not even seeming to notice the peaceful, subtle beauty of it. 

As Clavis expected, the girl hadn't roused from her impromptu garden bed. 

"As you used Darkness on her I shall have to cancel it..." Julious muttered. Before Clavis could say anything to let the Guardian of Light know that the girl had already overcome the effects of his Sacrea, Julious flashed his Sacrea of Light in the center of Clavis' garden. 

Clavis could almost hear the whimpering of his night-loving plants at the bright garish light. His cat, who's dark-adapted eyes were a source of endless fascination for Clavis, bolted in terror at the flash. The girl herself, who had been peacefully dozing between waking and sleeping with Clavis' cat as her willing companion, bolted upright at the photonic assault. 

"OH! What a horrible way to wake someone!" she exclaimed, "That was rude! I was practically awake!" 

Her eyes streamed tears as she tried to focus on the two people looming over her. Clavis, though he had a moment's warning to turn his gaze, knew a faint echo of her discomfort. 

"I...I...am sorry," Julious stammered. 

"Take your Light, and her, and get out of my chambers," Clavis commanded flatly, "I have to repair the damage you did to my garden. And calm my cat." 

"Perhaps that would be best," Julious agreed, not wanting to remain in the darkness that was so comfortable to Clavis even a moment more than strictly necessary. 

"Come. The stinging in your eyes will pass. If I had known you no longer slept under the Sacrea of Darkness, I would never have done that to you," Julious told the girl. 

"We go now," he said aloud to Clavis. Clavis waved a hand absently at him, already stooping to assess the damage Julious' Light had done to his garden. 

******** 

The girl sensed a charge in the emotional atmosphere as she walked just a little behind the long-haired blonde man dressed in impressive robes. She wondered when the questions that would be impossible for her to answer would start. Who was she? Why was she here? How did she get here? 

Well, she resolved, when the questions did start, she would have a few of her own! Where was here? That would be the first. Maybe she should ask them how she got here too, as she had no idea and they seemed utterly calm about it. 

The man leading her across an impeccably groomed lawn flicked his cloak impatiently. Okay, maybe he wasn't quite calm about it. At the door to an impressive manor he paused, turned his head and looked at her. His gaze traveled down then up again, but his assessing demeanor did not allow the girl to think that he meant anything other than how to solve the problem her presence presented to him, although the look in his eyes did soften just a little. 

"I have questions. Undoubtedly you do too," he stated. She nodded. 

"It appears as though Clavis took care of you during the night," the sound he made was too refined to be a snort of laughter, but conveyed the same meaning, "Fitting that I should take care of you during the day! My name is Julious. It may not mean anything to you yet, but I am the Guardian of the Sacrea of Light." 

He pushed open the door, entered and beckoned her to follow, "This is my manor. I will instruct some of my servants to attend to your comfort while I endeavor to discover why you are here. May I have your name?" 

"I am called Selene," she replied. 

"I am pleased to meet you, Selene," Julious claimed with automatic politeness, "Loreli will attend to you." 

A pretty girl stepped forward and gestured politely for Selene to proceed down a corridor. Julious watched after her for a moment more before turning away himself and starting the new task of figuring out just what her presence in Sanctuary meant. 

******** 

"We will research it, Julious-sama. Until we find the answer, she is to remain here," Selene heard a woman's voice, speaking in a no-nonsense tone, as the maid brought her to a partially opened door. 

"Rosalia," the man's tone was still deep, but now used very softly, "There was a time when you were not quite so harsh with me. What is wrong?" 

"Julious..." the woman's, Rosalia's, voice softened too, "I know how much you prize order and any time that's threatened you get..." 

He chuckled, a rich, lovely sound, "All right! All right. She's bound to mean new work and challenges for me, but Selene can be the latest Sanctuary foundling. Just as the Queen, and you, wish!" 

Loreli pushed open the door and Julious stood to introduce Rosalia, the Queen's Aide, to Selene. 

******** 

"She's nice," Selene commented after Rosalia left. 

"Yes, she is," Julious agreed, looking a bit more closely at the woman. Most people missed Rosalia's basic kindness, fooled by her brusque, autocratic manner. 

"I don't wish to be any trouble for you," Selene continued, recalling the bit of conversation she had unwittingly overheard. 

"Don't worry. I am used to it," Julious sighed, slanting a glance at his desk which was covered with papers. 

"Am I...keeping you from something else?" Selene asked helplessly. Despite her best intentions, it appeared she was already creating problems. 

"What is most important to the Queen is most important to me," Julious responded evasively. 

Selene laughed, "But, I am not a child who needs to be minded! I am certain I can keep myself out of trouble! Are there any areas I should not go? Any dangers I should be aware of?" 

"Well...going to the Queen's palace is by invitation only...otherwise, each Guardian has a Manor...and there's the town..." Julious thought aloud. 

"So, as long as I avoid rudely barging in on the Queen, I can walk around on my own?" Selene asked. 

Julious looked at her for a long moment, wonderingly. None of the Queen Candidates he'd ever met acted as she did. Of course, he reminded himself sharply, she wasn't a Queen Candidate. Rosalia didn't seem to know what this woman was, except that she was here with the Queen's approval. Julious wondered if it was more than Angelique's 'approval' that had brought this woman here in the first place. 

"That should be okay. There are no hidden dangers on Sanctuary," Julious wondered how long it would be before she caused some upset he would have to deal with. He'd probably have to smooth Clavis' ruffled feelings later as it was for what happened this morning... Though it had been helpful of the Guardian of Darkness to take care of her last night he had to admit. 

"Rosalia had me obtain a room at the inn for you. If you just tell them your name at the desk, they will show you to your room," Julious told her. 

Selene smiled, bowed a little and turned to leave. With her hand still on the latch she turned suddenly, "I won't cause any problems for you, Julious-sama." 

He stared at his door for a long moment after she left. Maybe she wouldn't be a problem after all, as she had used a very polite honorific with his name. If she really were that sensitive, she wouldn't upset anyone. That would allow him the time to figure out why she was here, determine what had to be done, and send her home. 

Of course, it would be nice to have someone new around, for a while. Angelique and Rosalia's time was so consumed with the running of the universe that Julious hadn't seen them, except in short meetings like the one today that were all business, in weeks...or was it months? 

Sighing, Julious returned to the mountain of paperwork that threatened to bury his desk. 

---------------------- 

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get! 

stargarde@stargarde.com 


	2. Water and Green

**Who Guards the Guardians?******

**Chapter Two - Water and Green**

"What is it?" Clavis demanded languidly as the woman from last night was escorted into his chambers. Used to his moods, the aide who had accompanied Selene turned and closed the doors as he left. 

"Uhm...I'm Selene. I was...that is....I woke up here..." 

Clavis didn't need her stammering. Julious' Light this morning had given him a raging headache and he feared he would lose his favorite night-blooming orchid to that flash of Light too. 

"I found you outside last night. It seemed best to bring you indoors," Clavis explained. "You should go. I..." 

Clavis pressed a hand against his temple in the universally helpless gesture of someone suffering a headache. 

"Oh!" Selene muted her surprise in deference to his suffering. "I will go. Thank you for...taking care of me." She turned, opened the chamber door and left without a sound, closing it softly behind her. Alone in the hallway, she decided to peer into the garden she'd noticed on the way to Clavis' chamber. She was fascinated with how the garden was indoors, situated within the rooms as just another room. A bit eccentric, perhaps, but she liked the effect. 

The room was dim, sunlight filtering weakly through darkened windows, offering just enough light to nurture the night-loving plants. In the center of an ornate marble garden bed, a once-thriving plant drooped listlessly. Its black petals, hanging on weakly from the looks of it, reminded Selene strongly of Clavis suffering with his headache. The black cat who'd waken her this morning with mute appeals to be pet wandered in to curl around her ankles. She reached down and picked the affectionate creature up, stroking him gently as she gazed at the plants and blooms in this twilight garden. 

"Midnight likes you," a soft voice stated behind her. Though she hadn't been aware of the man coming up behind her, Selene took no fright. She turned. 

He was smiling gently, cradling a lap harp against one shoulder. Selene wondered a bit at the culture of Sanctuary, as yet again here was a man dressed in what appeared to be ornate floor-length robes. The predominant color of his outfit, blue, exactly matched his eyes and brought out the pale, luminous beauty of his long, light blue hair. Selene thought he was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. Though, upon reflection, Clavis' black and purple and Julious' vibrant white, dark blue and gold color choices suited their distinct beauty just as well. Maybe Selene liked this person so much because he wore her favorite shade of blue. 

"I am Lumiale. I was with Clavis-sama last night when he found you and brought you here," Lumiale smiled suddenly. "I even got to tease him, before playing a song for him...and you." 

Selene couldn't help but smile back, "It's too bad I didn't realize it at the time! Uhm...Midnight?" she asked. 

"Ah! Clavis' cat. Midnight. I think he likes you. It's an honor really," Lumiale stepped forward and stroked along the cat's head himself. "Like his master, Midnight doesn't take to just anyone." 

"Ah," Selene uttered herself. Lumiale clarified a bit for her the odd animosity she'd sensed this morning. Julious had told her he was the Guardian of Light. Everything here, the darkened and quiet rooms, the cat, Midnight, and his own appearance was leading Selene to realize Clavis was the Guardian of Night...or maybe Dark. 

"It seems that, despite my unusual arrival, I'm here to stay for a bit. Lumiale-sama...are you a Guardian?" Selene asked. 

Lumiale beamed at her, "I am. I am the Guardian of Water." 

"I spoke, just a few words actually, with Clavis-sama just now. Uhm...if you are allowed to tell me...is he the Guardian of Night?" Selene asked hesitantly. 

"No," Lumiale shook his head. "But you are close. He is the Guardian of Darkness." 

Selene turned to look at the dying plant again, "So...when Julious used that flash of light this morning..." she stopped in thought. 

"Were you here? What happened?" 

"I was dozing, with Midnight purring in my arms," Selene smiled at the thought and stroked her head along Midnight's head at the memory, "when I heard Julious' voice and a great flash of light woke me up." 

"Oh dear! He used the Sacrea of Light in here?" Lumiale exclaimed is dismay, turning this way and that to glance around the garden. 

"There was a bright light. It blinded me for a while." 

"Oh!" Lumiale stepped forward to touch one of the subtly shiny black petals gently. Even at his careful touch, it parted and fell to the ground. "Clavis' favorite plant. It couldn't bear the Light. No wonder Clavis has a headache!" 

"You know about that? I just saw him...he's in a lot of pain." 

"He sent for me to play for him. Sometimes it helps," Lumiale explained. 

"OH! Don't let me keep you! I shouldn't make things any worse for him!" Selene exclaimed. "I've done enough already from the looks of it..." she looked at the ruined plant again. 

"It wasn't you. I'm certain Clavis doesn't blame you," Lumiale reassured. 

"I think maybe he blames Julious though...and it was really me," Selene murmured. "But please, go. If you can lessen his headache..." 

Lumiale smiled that she was concerned for his friend, "He will be fine. I'm sure I will see you later!" 

Lumiale picked his was softly through the garden beds and out the door. Selene looked at the dying plant again, regretting that she had any part in its demise. Midnight squirmed in her arms, so she crouched to let him go. She took one long, slow, sad circuit through the garden, noting the damaging effects of Julious' Light. It looked like everything would recover, except for that one orchid. 

"I feel so bad!" she exclaimed aloud. 

******** 

Musing about plants and how little she knew of them, Selene wandered back outside. Sanctuary was full of carefully tended garden beds full of blooming flowers. Selene aimlessly followed them, noticing how they were congregated in a beautiful walking park and clustered in front of many impressive manors. 

"Pardon me?" Selene asked a man gazing at the fountain in the park. "Do you know who takes care of all the flower beds here?" 

"Ah, miss! That would be Marcel!" the man answered amiably. 

"Marcel? Do you know where I might find him?" Selene asked. 

The man turned and looked at a small hill in the park, "He's not here playing with his paper airplanes today. You might find him at his Manor...or perhaps his office." 

After getting directions from the helpful man, Selene found Marcel's Manor. A young man, dressed in green, tended a flower bed in front of the Manor, tying delicate vines to a trellis. 

"Good day," she greeted. 

"Hi!" the young man smiled, dusted his hands off and got up, extending his hand as he stepped forward. "I'm Marcel! You're Selene, right? I just got Julious' memo about you!" 

"There's a memo about me?" Selene asked, surprised. 

"Oops! Was I not supposed to tell you? That should have been written in there..." Marcel blushed. 

"No, no, I'm sure it's okay. I was just surprised," Selene reassured. Julious had written a memo to the Guardians? She was creating more work for him! 

"Well, it was very short, telling us your name and how you look, and directing us to help you in any way we can. So, what can I do for you?" Marcel explained more thoroughly. 

"Oh," now that she'd found him, Selene wasn't quite sure how to ask him her question. "Uhm...please forgive me, Marcel-sama..." 

"Stop," Marcel held up one hand. "You don't have to call me that. Just 'Marcel' is fine. And I know you are new here. I admit, it's a strange place, until you get used to it. So don't worry about how to ask me questions. Just ask, okay?" Marcel grinned. 

Selene smiled, relieved. Marcel was very kind! 

"Actually...I had been hoping to find the gardener of all the flower beds. I never dreamed it would be another Guardian!" 

"I'm the Guardian of Green, so tending plants and blooms compliments my Sacrea. Besides, I like to garden!" Marcel grinned again. "But why were you looking for a gardener?" 

"Oh, a rather tragic thing happened this morning and I feel like I am to blame for it. So I want to make it right if I can..." 

Selene found explaining her concern to the smiling green-eyed youth was easy. 

"I think I know which plant it is. It is Clavis' favorite too. I don't know if I can save it from a flash of Julious' Light..." 

Selene's unconscious smile fell at that. 

"But I'll try. Because you asked and because it's Clavis' favorite!" Marcel smiled at her again. 

"Marcel...can I ask another favor?" Selene asked. He nodded. 

"I'm learning about Sanctuary in bits and pieces. I'm afraid...I might not find something important...or I might end up hurting someone else like I hurt Clavis..." 

Marcel frowned at that. Selene hadn't hurt Clavis...Julious had. But how to tell her without sounding critical of the Guardian of Light? 

"Could you...is it possible I could learn all about the Guardians at one time instead of accidentally discovering them...looking for a gardener for instance?" Selene smiled. 

"I'd love to take you around to meet everyone, but, I had better go look at Clavis' plant before I meet with Randy and Zephel. I have to be there. It's too complicated to explain right now, but Randy and Zephel can't be together without me." 

Selene filed that bit of information aside for reflection later. Marcel's voice had been rather grim. 

"But, here! Go to this Manor, I think he's in, and meet Luva! He'd certainly love to tell you all about Sanctuary!" Marcel gave her hasty directions and dashed off. Selene had to smile at his enthusiasm and wondered if she'd remembered to thank him for trying to do something with Clavis' plant. 

Sanctuary was beautiful, Selene had to admit it, but it was so darn big! She was getting heartily tired of walking... 

---------------------- 

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get! 

stargarde@stargarde.com   



	3. Earth and Fire

**Who Guards the Guardians?**

**Chapter Three - Earth and Fire**

"Oh, Luva-sama? Look who we have here!" 

For just a moment Selene was confused by the person sweeping dramatically toward her. Ornate clothes, elaborate hair, a heavy, sensual scent and looming height were the first impressions Selene received before her hand was taken up and a rather courtly kiss bestowed upon the back of it. Selene glanced up startled, into eyes that smiled down into hers. She could tell, from the expression on his face that this was indeed a man, despite the feminine attire he wore. 

"Uhm..." she stammered in her surprise. 

"You are Selene-sama and you are here to see Luva!" the man claimed, releasing her hand and running his own hand emphatically through his long pink and blonde hair. "I'll get out of you hair for now!" 

He left, pausing only to smile back at them from at the doorway before almost flouncing away. 

"Uhm..." Selene stammered again, staring after him. 

"Olivie-sama takes some getting used to," a gentle laugh sounded behind her. "I'm Luva." 

"Luva-sama..." Selene looked up into attentive and she hoped kindly teal-hued eyes, "...help?!" 

******** 

"...so you have yet to meet Oscar, Randy and Zephel," Luva noted, placing his tea cup down. 

Selene felt much less panicky now, armed with the background and knowledge that Luva had given her. It was amazing how a little understanding went a long way. Luva was another Guardian, of Earth as he had explained, but the effect of his Sacrea was to enhance wisdom in people. Given his knowledge and his matter of fact way of sharing it, Selene found it an appropriate fit for him. 

He'd calmed her down, gotten her to tell him all that had happened so far, helped by explaining about the people she'd met, described the ones she hadn't met yet and given her a basic history of Sanctuary, the current Queen, the Guardians and their Sacrea. All of this, he did from memory, while sharing tea. 

"Luva-sama?" 

"Yes?" he smiled. Selene thought she would love to get used to that, all these Guardians seemed to smile so easily! Well, Julious and Clavis didn't... 

"Everyone seems to have a purpose here, on Sanctuary. Why, do you suppose, am I here?" 

"That, I don't know. I expect you will discover it. I don't believe you would be allowed to remain if you had no purpose here," Luva replied serenely. 

Selene thought about that for several long minutes as she finished her tea. Luva seemingly pondered the same thing as he finished his. 

"Well...as Olivie-sama said, I should get out of your hair...or turban rather!" Selene grinned as she stood up. She had the feeling, that despite the patience and amount of time Luva had given her, she was keeping him from something important. Luva smiled at her as he stood too. "Uhm...Oscar-sama is the Guardian of Fire, Randy-sama is Wind and Zephel-sama is Steel, right?" 

Luva's eyebrow rose, "Correct! You have a good memory to remember that about the Guardians you haven't met yet!" 

"Well...I think it's important for trying to figure out why I'm here. Thank you, Luva-sama, for all of your help!" Selene turned when she reached the door. "And thank you for the tea too! It was delicious!" 

******** 

Selene noticed it was becoming dusk as she stepped outside. She sighed a bit as she realized how far she would have to walk to get back to the Inn where her room was. She was exhausted! 

She did have to admire how beautiful Sanctuary was though. Marcel had placed pots of blooming flowers just about everywhere. The paths were well kept. Selene hadn't seen even on speck of litter the whole day. She stopped, to get her bearings and found her attention commanded by the moon as it lifted over the horizon. As she gazed up toward the moon, she heard a rhythmic sound behind her. Her eyes couldn't adjust quickly enough from moon gazing to peer into the dusky shadows as the sound came closer. She finally identified it as a horse's hoofbeats as they slowed and stopped before her. A man swung himself down from the horse's back and stepped into the light. 

"Good evening, milady," he greeted politely. 

"Good, good evening," Selene gasped out. 

"I did not mean to startle you!" he claimed, though his eyes twinkled at her. "You were star gazing?" 

"Looking at the moon," she agreed, beginning to recover her composure. His smile was uncomplicated, warming and entirely too self-assured! He was quite handsome, just this side of being a knight in shining armor with his attire and the sword he carried at his side. 

"You must be Selene. Fitting I would meet you under moonlight, given your name!" he laughed. Selene had to laugh too, it was an appropriate way for her to meet someone! 

"Alas, there is no return justice for me, showing that, to keep the cosmic order, we should be together! I am Oscar, Guardian of Fire," he continued with a mournful smile. 

Selene gasped at his audacity, then understood Luva's veiled warning about the Guardian of Fire. 

_ "Don't let Oscar-sama's ways upset you, Selene-san. He's really respectful under it all and would never allow a woman to come to harm...much less harm her in any way himself!"_

"Oh, too bad there is no cosmic dictum then, since it matters so much to you!" Selene teased. 

Oscar gasped. 

"Touché, milady!" Oscar grinned at her. "But it is late, and my honor insists I accompany you to destination. There is nothing to harm man or beast here on Sanctuary, but still..." 

Selene smiled. Oscar really was gallant! 

"I'm slowly making my way to the Inn. Julious-sama got a room for me there." 

"I will see you to the Inn then! Have you ever ridden ahorse?" he turned to check the tautness of his horse's saddle girth. 

"Nay," Selene replied. Oscar whipped around at that to find her grinning at him. 

"Are you always so...lively?" he demanded, nonplused, though he smiled still. 

"Not usually. I think you are bringing my more playful side to the surface, Oscar-sama," Selene admitted. 

"Julious told me you were so serious..." Oscar mused. "I don't know if he could tolerate..." 

"Julious-sama has too many responsibilities and concerns for me to be less than...predictable, Oscar-sama," Selene replied in complete seriousness. He looked into her softly moonlit eyes at that and nodded that he understood. 

"So you will not trouble him?" 

"There was...a sort of confrontation, between Clavis-sama and Julious-sama..." 

"I heard about that. Julious is sorry for what happened, though he will tell anyone but the one he should about it. Pay it no mind, Selene. Clavis and Julious, Darkness and Light, will ever be at odds with each other," Oscar advised. "Now, if you will allow..." 

Oscar placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up into the saddle. A moment later, he took his place behind her and reached for the reins. 

"A ride in the moonlight with a moon-girl in my arms!" he breathed past her ear as he chirruped his horse into walking. He smiled to see the faint blush, just discernible in the moonlight, on her cheeks. 

******** 

Oscar had insisted on escorting her into the Inn to make certain that there was indeed a room set aside for her. He claimed that Julious would have seen to it, but he still wanted to make certain...and it gave him a few more minutes in company with 'his moon-girl'. After finding all in order, and wishing her sweet dreams sealed with a kiss on the back of her hand, Oscar left. 

Selene had found all she needed in the well-appointed room and now snuggled under soft covers in the huge, comfortable bed. She mentally reviewed the extraordinary day she'd had, and the people she'd met until her exhaustion claimed her. 

The wings of a bird crossed her sleeping mind. She followed where the bird led and found she'd become a bird too. A beautifully wrought metal perch appeared before her, ornate and intricate, and she could tell that it would be the perfect place to land and rest her weary wings. 

As she neared it, a gust of wind pushed her away. She fought against the wind, trying to make her way to the perch that would protect her from the wind's capriciousness. Suddenly, the wind abated, then from underneath assisted her. It lifted her from beneath her wings up to where the top of the perch was. She hadn't realized it was too far away for her to make it on her own before. 

She landed on the perch, which somehow rejuvenated her energy as the wind gently stroked through the feathers of her wings. The next thing she knew, she was waking to morning sunlight filtering through her window. 

---------------------- 

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get! 

stargarde@stargarde.com   



End file.
